


The adviser

by wnt_fever_17



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnt_fever_17/pseuds/wnt_fever_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon request (Tumblr)"Anything ali and ashlyn with jealousy"....... and i put a little bit of Preath on it too ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The adviser

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request (Tumblr)"Anything ali and ashlyn with jealousy"....... and i put a little bit of Preath on it too ;)

Ali had go over all the rooms of the team searching for her girlfriend over and over again, that is why when she found Tobin in the room that the keeper and the midfielder shared, she felt kind it a relieve and frustration

_*Where in the hell is Ash?*_ said low voice to herself while she entered to the room.

She looked at the bathroom... No she wasn´t there; In the room? No; In the balcony? No.

"Tobin... Tobin?" said the defender searching for her girlfriend but without receiving any answer from the midfielder she was focus in whatever that she was playing on her phone "Tobin?" Ali slap Tobin´s foot trying to get an answer from the girl

"Mmmm" was the only thing that the younger girl said

"Where is Ash?"

"She... was here" Tobin put her game in pause and began to see around her confused, searching for the blonde, she was there when she came to the room but aparently she had left

"But she is not anymore" said Ali slowly, she loved the midfielder but something her chillness was too much to handle even to herself "She didn´t told you anything?"

"Um..." Tobin´s face was of total confusion she was really trying to think but she couldn´t get anything, maybe Ashlyn said something to Tobin about where she would be, and maybe Tobin told her ´okay´ without paying attention

"If she comes please tell her to call me, okay?" when Ali ended her question Tobin´s attention was on her videogame so she knew that she had lost her time, sometimes Ash and Tobin were very similar for their own good, they were like kids if they were doing some thing their focus were 100% over that thing and that was a good thing but if Ash was watching tv or doing anything and Ali talked to her it was 0 chance that she knew what Ali had told her.

She went to all the rooms again searching for the keeper without success, she had send a few text messages and called her a few times but she didn´t received any response, she began to worry, she decided to go to her room in case that the blonde went there and she didn´t knew.

"What are you looking for Kriegs?" asked HAO who was her roomate for that camp

"Ash, I thought she could be here" she was worry and frustrated

"Ash?... Ash was with Press, I saw them in the lobby"

"Thanks" Ali was almost running to the hotel lobby, but her girlfriend and the forward was not there, she decided to sit in one of the couches of the lobby and send another text message to Ash when she saw her and Christen coming in to the lobby, they were joking and laughing, that lit some discomfort in the defender, it wasn´t strange that Ash joked with Press she joked with everybody but Ali had never saw her joking with Press but that was how her girlfriend was, but still Ali was worry about her and she was just joking around and without any answer to her messages and calls

"Hey babe" said Ash giving a kiss on the cheek of the defender

"Hey" Ali was trying to not sound mad but she couldn´t hide it

"Hi Ali" said shyly Christen "I have to go..." she could feel something in Ali´s voice and knew that the couple needed some time alone "Bye Ash"

_*Bye Ash?*_ Thought Ali _*Why only ´Bye Ash´ what about me?*_

"Whats up baby?" Ashlyn took Ali´s hand discretely and began to walk out of the lobby to a more private place

"Ashlyn I was looking for you, where were you?" Ali was trying to sound innocent

"Um..." Ashlyn knew by Ali´s tone that she was in trouble "I was..." she knew that even if Ali was trying to sound innocent her girlfriend was mad and she was in trouble "I was walking..." Ali had her serious stare on Ashlyn " With Chris..." Ali didn´t said anything she just maintained her stare on Ashlyn giving the chance to explain herself " We were..." Ashlyn knew that it was a mistake if she took away her eyes from Ali´s "Just...just drinking some coffee" when she said that she could see that Ali was trying to understand all this situation " We were talking" ended Ashlyn with a forced smile

"Coffee? Talking? with Press?" Ali tried to not sound too suspicios or too jelous but Ashlyn had never drink coffee with Press, she used to drink coffee with Ali, Whitney even Kelley but never Press and less talk with the forward no personal kind of talk, if she had a problem she talked with Ali or Whitney "Hm.." Ash knew that she was now under the scrutiny of her girlfriend "That was why you didn´t answer my calls? Because you were talking with Christen?..."

"Alex please..."

"Alex please?..."said Ali indignantly

_*That is, she is mad*_ Ashlyn knew that her only option was endure the scolding and not say anything

"My girlfriend get lost for a couple of hours and I didn´t receive a message and she don´t answer my calls and all that I receive is an ´Alex please´ Ashlyn?"

"We just went to have some coffee and... and... we were talking and..."

"I was trying to have some alone time with my girlfriend but apparently she had other plans with other girls... so forget about it" ended Ali leaving the keeper standing there alone

....

Ashlyn went to Whitney's room and drop herself over her bed dramatically letting out a long sigh 

"What's wrong?" asked the defender with her eyes on the book that she was reading 

"Women sucks" 

"You are a woman"

"Girlfriends sucks" corrected Ashlyn 

"What did you do now? " said Whitney closing the book that she was reading

"I don't know " said Ash after a long sigh 

"You don't know? " 

 "I mean yes, I mean no,  I don't know... I went to drink coffee with Christen and when I found Ali in the lobby she was mad because she was texting me and she asked me what I was doing with her and I don't know... " said the keeper running her hand through her face and hair 

"And what were you doing with Press? "

"Talking " shrugged Ash. 

"Talking?! About....?  "

The true was that she couldn't tell anyone what Christen had tell her, she had trust in her to keep her secret.

"I can't tell... "

"And don't you think that is the reason why Ali is jelous? "

"Ali? Jelous? Why? Because of Pressy? " Ashlyn couldn't understand why her girlfriend could be jelous of any girl 

"Ash to be a girl sometimes you are very oblivious" that made Ashlyn more confused "How many time do you have together?" the true was that even themselfs knew how many time they had together, between Ali flirting with Ashlyn, Ashlyn flirting with Ali, Ali confused about her feelings, the fights, the reconciliations and more, they have a couple of years together

"A couple of years"

"And after a couple of years you can not think that maybe she is a little protective of you and your _friendly_ ways to treat other girls?"

"But is Pressi come on!"

"Ash! come on, you know how much Ali loves drink coffee with you and talk with you, every morning and every time that she has the chance, right?"

_*True*_ thought Ash nodding with her head, she even had talk about in Kyle´s video

"So, don´t you think that is the reason why she could be mad?"

"Are you telling me that I fuck it up, when I went to have some coffee with one of teamates and I didn´t let know my girlfriend and then I didn´t answer her messages and her calls?"

"I knew that you had a brain inside that hard head"

"Women sucks" whined Ashlyn

"Yeah, women sucks and you are woman and now you have to go made up with your woman, because we don´t want our best right back mad because her girlfriend is an idiot, now go" Whitney shooed her friend

....

 "Wait! what?!" Asked HAO confused, since Ali came from the lobby she was obviously mad, she said something about Press and Ash, and she didn´t understood nothing

"As I told you apparently, Ash and Press are best friend now, to the point where my _own_ girlfriend can´t answer my calls" ramble a furious Ali

HAO had hear how jelous Ali could get because of Ashlyn and how friendly she was with people in special other girls, but she thought that maybe after all this years they had overcome that stage "And the first thing that she told me when she saw me was ´hey babe´" said Ali imitating Ashlyn´s voice "She got lost for hours" exaggerate the defender " And the first thing that she said is ´hey babe´?" Ali laid on HAO´s bed watching to the ceiling, the other woman was going to give her a couple of seconds to collect herself but the wait was interrupted by a knock in the door

"I´ll go" said HAO walking to the door "Oh oh" said softly the midfielder "Ali I have to call Dave" announced to her roomate "Good luck" whispered the woman before leave the room

Ashlyn closed  the door behind her and took a breath before deal with her upset girlfriend,  she took a few steps toward the bed and found Ali sit in the bed reclined in the headboard, the defender just gave a threatening before continued cheking something in her phone, but Ashlyn ignored that and went to lie in the bed hugging Ali´s legs putting her head in one of her thighs, she took a few seconds to think in what to say

"Babe..." but the brunette didn´t say anything "Babe, I´m sorry"

"What are you sorry for?" asked directly the defender and Ash knew this was going to be hard

"Hmm, for...for making you upset" answered unsure

"Ashlyn Michelle you even know why I´m mad? You can even imagine?"

"Um... sincerely, no"

"Ash" groaned

"Ok, Ok, i guess for drink coffee and talking with Press?"

"No, for just drink coffee with Press, you didn´t answered my calls or my messages and I was worry" she wasn´t worried, she was jelous thought Ashlyn but she was not going to say anything she like that side of Ali the possessive side

"I´m sorry baby" said Ash kissing Ali´s cheeks but when she went to kiss her mouth the defender moved away her face "Babe" whined Ash

"No, no till you tell me what were you _talking_ with Press?"

"I can´t tell you"

"We don´t have secrets Ash"

"I know... but she made me promise that I will never tell anyone"

"I´m.your.girlfriend.Ashlyn" That made Ash took a sigh

"She has some problems... Like sentimental problems"

"She better no be in love with you"

"No, no, no easy woman, she... she is in love with a teammate yes, but she is in love with another tarheel" Ali move her head like a confused puppy thinking in wich one could be

"HAO is married" Ash nod "Whit is straight" said Ali almost in a question "Kling?" Ash gave her a face like ´really´ "Tobin!" said Ali in shock after a few seconds of thinking "She... and... Tobin?"

"Apparently that adult size kid have some game with women and she and Pressy have or had something..."

"But Tobin!?" Ali was still in shock

"Yes"

"Oh" she felt stupid almost immediatly

"She needed to talk with someone that knew Tobin and someone that had be in the same situation as her... you know in love with a teammate"

"Oh"

"Yes"

"I´m sorry baby I was..."

"I´m forgiven?"interrupted Ash and Ali just answered with a kiss

"Yes" whispered Ali with her lips over Ash´s

"Good" said Ash running her hand under Ali´s shirt up to her breast

"Mmmm... baby we can´t"

"HAO is calling Dave"

"We are in her bed..."

"And...?"

"We are not going to do it in her bed"

"Ugh woman" Ash took her girlfriend in her arms and took her to her bed

"You have twenty minutes, stud"

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I´m a little bit late with the prompts and updating my other fics but I have some issues right now that have my mind occupied just hang on a little bit I´m going to try update what I can, when I can :/ Sorry


End file.
